


Six Wings

by Miss_Purr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, But not that much, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wings, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: Most fallen angels lost their wings when they fell. Crowley didn't, he got to keep all six of his. Most would say that he was lucky, but Crowley wouldn't agree, at least not until his angel convinces him otherwise.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 348





	Six Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Juts a small fluff/angst thing that I've had in my head for a while now.

Even after over six thousand years Crowley was still surprised that he got to keep all six of his wings. Even though he had them, he never used them anymore, he never even brought them into a plain of reality. He used to back when he first fell, but he was constantly mocked for being an Archangel that had fallen who didn’t want any real power in Hell, so he hid them and tried his best to forget that they even existed in the first place. This worked most of the time, but somewhere in his six thousand years on Earth the four wings that never got to see the sun had never been groomed and had started to become uncomfortable, and it was starting to become unbearable, but Crowley didn’t care and was determined to never let them see the light. He was a demon, he didn’t deserve two wings, forget getting to keep all six. 

He knew that it was just a matter of time though, till the wings got fed up with him and came out all on their own. Crowley just hoped that when it happened, it was at a time that didn’t inconvenience him in any way, but since nothing can ever go the way Crowley wants it to it just had to happen at a time that was entirely against everything he ever hoped for. 

***

Aziraphale was never one to sleep, he always found that it was a waste of time that would be better spent reading. But when his demon had fallen asleep against him with his face looking so peaceful and relaxed in sleep, it was hard to want to leave him, so Aziraphale had stayed in bed with Crowley and somewhere along the line he had fallen asleep. 

When Aziraphale first opened his eyes, he was confused to only see blackness but quickly figured out that it was just Crowley’s wings that had come out at some point during the night when he was dreaming, not the first time that it had happened and most likely not the last. Aziraphale got out from under the wings as gently as he could and sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching and looking over at his sleeping demon with fondness, his eyes quickly moved to the wings, for he had always loved them, but he froze at the sight that greeted him. The black wings looked as they always did, black and slightly glittery when the light hit them at the right angle, but Aziraphale didn’t remember Crowley ever having more than two wings, but the sight that was in front of him proved that either his memory was failing him, or that Crowley was hiding something from him. 

Aziraphale had seen many different wings in his life, for all wings are different depending on the being that had them, but he had only ever seen one person that had three sets of wings before. It was a fuzzy memory from before the Fall, and with the vision of a six winged archangel standing next to the Archangel Michael and looking like he was paying zero attention to what Gabriel was saying, instead he was playing with a strand of his long red hair and looking up at the newly made stars with a great longing. 

The principality was brought back to reality from his memories when he heard Crowley make a small sound as he woke up from his sleep. Aziraphale watched as the demon stretched and his six wings stretched with him even with Crowley most likely not knowing that they were there. The angel watched with fondness (it couldn’t be helped) as the demon slowly opened his amber eyes and the slits adjusted to the light of the room. He moved his hand around on Aziraphale’s side of the bed and when he didn’t feel his angel he finally lifted his head and looked around. His face brightened as he found his love sitting on the bed not that far from him. 

“G’morning angel” Crowley said with a light tone and a loving grin, but it quickly fell as he saw the hurt and confused look on Aziraphale’s face, “What? What’s wrong, Aziraphale?” 

Crowley moved to sit up, ready to comfort his angel with whatever was bothering him, but as he moved he felt his wings move with him. At first he was confused on why his wings felt so heavy, but then he felt the extra wings make themselves noticed with a painful twitch as the broken, bent, and dirty feathers got ruffled in the air as Crowley himself moved. He winced slightly at the feeling, missing Aziraphale’s worried look as the angel finally noticed how bad the extra wings looked. 

“Ah. Yes... my wings. Um. I can explain” Crowley got out, only slightly stumbling over his words. He looked sheepish and tried to hide back under the covers, but thought not to with the look that Aziraphale gave him when he noticed what the demon was trying to do. 

“You better” Aziraphale knew that he sounded harsh, but he also knew that it was the only way to get some real answers out of Crowley. It was silent for a few long moments as Crowley tried to find the right words to use. 

“So, as you know, I used to be an angel.” Crowley thought that the best place to start would be the beginning. When Aziraphale gave him an unimpressed look and didn’t bother to add a comment Crowley continued, “well, um, I was kind of a big deal of an angel-” 

“Kind of a big deal!?” The angel yelled. He took and deep breath and calmed down before continuing, “Crowley, you were the Archangel Raphael. I would think that it’s a bit more than ‘kind of a big deal,’ it’s a huge deal! You were the star-maker, the healer, the one archangel who didn’t seem to have an attitude that said that you only care about yourself! It’s more than kind of a big deal.” Aziraphale huffed as he finished and gave Crowley a look. 

After a moment or two Crowley took in a breath and started talking again, “okay, so I was the Archangel Raphael and I did make the stars and all the jazz, but I… I-I don’t know what else to say” Crowley said, ducking his head to he didn’t have to see the hard look on Aziraphale’s face anymore. The Angel saw how panicked his demon was getting and softened. He moved closer and put a hand under Crowley’s chin, lifting up his face and looking into the lovely snake eyes. 

“What happened? We were all told that Raphael went off to create the rest of the universe and that he would not come back till it was absolutely perfect.” Aziraphale softened his voice as he talked, showing Crowley that he would be okay. 

“That was most likely Gabriel’s work, he knew that everyone hearing that not one but two archangels fell would cause people to panic, so he probably told everyone that I was off in the universe doing what I did best” Crowley explained. 

“But why did you fall? You were the best of the archangels” Aziraphale moved his hand down to Crowley’s hand and grabbed it tightly as he talked, watching as unshed tears entered the demons amber eyes.

“I only asked questions, I only talked to Lucifer sometimes, I hung around the wrong angels, I just did small things, I really didn’t mean to fall, I never wanted to fall, it was just a few questions, I only listened to him once, I just-” Crowley’s nearly panicked rambling was interrupted as Aziraphale gently kissed him. It took the demon a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once he did he kissed back just as softly. When they broke apart Aziraphale pulled his demon into his arms and held him tight. 

The principality waited a few minutes before asking Crowley what had to be the most important question, “dear, I have to ask, why did you hide this from me?” 

Crowley took a deep breath and just let his mouth run without thinking, “I don’t deserve all six wings, I don’t even deserve two. Most demons lose their wings when they fall but for some reason I got to keep all six of mine, it’s like it was one last fuck you from Her. Everyone who lost their wings in the fall only got mad at me and made fun of me, so I started hiding the extra four and I’ve kept them hidden for over six thousand years, trying to forget that they were even there in the first place.” It was silent for a while after that, Aziraphale taking everything in and Crowley trying his best to calm down. 

“They can’t be comfortable, I mean just look at them, the feathers are all broken, and dirty, and out of place. How are you not crying in pain?” Aziraphale asked. It seemed to finally draw Crowley’s attention to the develished state of the wings. 

“I got used to it.” Was the serpents heartbreaking reply. Aziraphale made a small distressed noise and held Crowley tighter, the demon hiding his face in his angels neck in return. 

“Would you like me to fix them for you dear?” Crowley didn’t say anything in answer, but Aziraphale felt the slight nod against neck. The angel gently moved himself and Crowley into a new position, the demon criss-cross right in front of the headboard and Aziraphale sitting behind him on his knees. 

As Morning turned into afternoon, the angel groomed his love’s wings, picking out the broken and bent feathers, straightening out the one that were out of place, and running a warm damp cloth that he miracled into existence to wipe away the dirt that was caught in the feathers. Just for good measure the angel also cleaned up the usual two wings that Crowley always had out. 

By the time that Aziraphale had finished the grooming, it was already evening and there were enough feathers on the floor that it almost make it look like the floor was carpeted. Crowley was having a hard time staying awake, the soft touches of his angel had threatened to lull him to sleep hours ago. 

“There, all done dear.” Aziraphale said as he took one last gentle swipe with the cloth. Crowley took a moment to relish in the newly found comfort in his wings before flapping them slightly to try and get the new-to-the-light wings use to the air once again. Crowley pulled his wings close to himself and turned around to face Aziraphale. 

“Thank you, angel.” He said, going on for a kiss that was immediately returned. 

“You are quite welcome dear.” the angel said once they broke apart. Crowley smiled and pecked the angels lips as he pulled him onto the bed, all six midnight black wings wrapping around the two of them, holding them close together. 

They sat in silence for quite awhile before Aziraphale broke it with one last question, “do you think that you could regularly take out all six wings? They are quite beautiful.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed the angels cheek. “Anything for you.” 

The two fell asleep like that, held close together in the warm blanket that was Crowley’s six black wings. The wings that were once a painful reminder of the person that he used to be, slowly becoming something to love and show off in the true fallen glory that they held. 

Crowley knew that it would take awhile for him to warm up the four extra wings, but he knew that with Aziraphale’s help, it wouldn’t take all that long. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and remember that Kudos and Comments make me smile :)  
> Come say hi at my Tumblr: miss-purrrdy 
> 
> If you would be so kind to point out any spelling errors I shall have it fixed right away.


End file.
